Glommer
x3 x1 x2 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "glommer" }} Glommer is a passive Mob from the Reign of Giants DLC. When killed, it raises naughtiness by 50 (max) and drops 3 Monster Meat, 1 Glommer's Wings, and 2 Glommer's Goop. It falls asleep after being hit by 3 Sleep Darts. Glommer is the only creature that will cause Krampus to immediately spawn when killed by the player. To avoid summoning Krampus (i.e. to collect Glommer's Wings for the Old Bell), Glommer can be killed indirectly by luring it near a Catcoon, for instance. If killed, Glommer will re-spawn at the next full moon cycle. He will be found during a full moon at Glommer's Statue, along with a Glommer's Flower. Glommer will become a follower to the player when Glommer's Flower is picked up, similar to Chester and his Eye Bone. If Glommer's Flower is dropped on the ground or put inside a stationary container, Glommer will remain at the area near the flower. If Glommer's Flower is placed inside Chester, Glommer will follow Chester. When tamed, Glommer provides a Sanity aura of +6.25/min, making it useful in countering the nighttime sanity drain of -5/min. It will also drop Glommer's Goop once every 2–4 days. Below is the number of hits it takes, with a default damage modifier, to kill Glommer The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Like other followers (in the Console Edition), Glommer can often be targeted unexpectedly by the player during battle. Tips * A player carrying a Glommer's Flower can bring a Glommer down into the caves. This will provide a renewable source of fuel and Sanity regeneration. Trivia * Glommer occasionally bounces up and down while idle. * Glommer makes sounds comparable to Bees and Bunnymen, making a sort of "zeitzer" (or "it's her, it's her") sound. * Glommer is the only passive mob other than Beardlings that drops Monster Meat and the only mob that is not encased in ice when frozen. * Glommer will not be attacked by any variety of Spider, suggesting that its spider-like appearance makes it less of a threat. * If day comes and the flower is still attached to Glommer's Statue, Glommer will fly up into the air (similar to a Mosling). * It is possible to get the Glommer Flower with Woodie by planting a Lureplant near Glommer's Statue on a full moon, then killing the Lureplant after it has eaten the flower to obtain it once Woodie has returned to his normal form. * Wigfrid's umlauts will be put on the "o" In "Glommer," making it "Glömmer," which means "forgets" in Swedish. * Glommer occasionally makes a sound which can be heard as the sentence, "yeah, I'll do it." Gallery Glommer Sleeping.png|Glommer sleeping. Glommer's Statue Full Moon.png|Glommer next to the Glommer Statue during a full moon. Glommer Frozen.png|Glommer frozen, but not encased in ice. Glommer Dead.png|Dead Glommer. Glommer Minimap.png|Glommer as seen on the Map. Glommer_Idle.gif|Glommer bouncing up and down when idle. Glommer Trailer.png|Glommer as he appears in the trailer for "Reign of Giants". 2015-07-10_00001.jpg|Glommer sleeping in a camp with Wilson,Wolfgang and three Wigfrids ru:Гломмер Category:Animals Category:Flying Creatures Category:Followers Category:Mobs Category:Passive Creatures Category:Reign of Giants Category:Sanity Boost Category:Surface Creatures Category:Innocents Category:Diurnals